iSurprise us all
by TwinNumber1-Kaily
Summary: "Sam! Sam..."I don't get to hear anything else because another pain arrives even before the other one totally wears off, and then everything goes black." Inspired by a dream of mine. Should I continue writing it? Review and let me know. :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I took a nap today and this is what I dreamt of. **

"Samantha, wake up! You're gonna be late for school" I hear my mom scream from downstairs, but I just roll in the bed and try to resume my sleeping, I can't though.

"Sam! Didn't you hear me before? It's late kid! Come on, I'll give you a ride" my mom is now in my room, but I think I can still manage to ignore her…

"Don't even think of trying to ignore me kid! Ha ha come on sleepyhead! What? Do I have to call the tickle monster just like I did when you were five? Cause you know I will" Yeah I do know she will, so I guess my only option here is to get up. Man, and just when I was having such a great dream! No, it wasn't about ribs, it was about something I love even more and I don't mean ham.

I had been dreaming of Freddie, and not just that but of being with him again. It has been almost eight months since our 'mutual' breakup thing, and I miss him like hell…

"Sammy is there something wrong?" just then I realize a tear is rolling down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. Great! Now my mom saw me cry and I bet ten fat-cakes she's not gonna pretend she didn't, no no, she's gonna do the exact opposite and 'worry', that's what she'll do.

"Oh Gosh! Honey, does it hurt somewhere? You need to go to the hospital?" Told you "See, this is why you shouldn't eat all that ham and beacon, it's bad for you!"

"Hey! Ham and beacon got nothing to do with this, they're innocent!" got to let that clear.

"Oh, so I guess it's about Mr. Fried Chicken then. It's been eight months Sammy, don't you think-"

"Oh, look it's so late! Mom, go get your stuff and wait in the car, I'll be ready in a minute" can't risk and go 'there' right now, the woman already saw me cry once this morning and, unless she's deaf (which wouldn't surprise me that much really) I'm pretty sure she's heard me cry myself to sleep for the past almost-eight months so, no. I won't go there right now.

"Hey Carls, Frednerd" I didn't arrive to school so late thanks to my mom's great habit of driving fast, and I mean fast. I go get my stuff outta my locker.

"Hi"

"Nice to see you too, Sam. Isn't it a wonderful day?" sarcastic Freddie, I think I like it.

"It was 'til I walked in and saw your huge nerd head" I can't help but smile at him while I say this, but what did you expect? I love the guy!

"Haha" he smiles too, and I would've drowned on my own drool if it weren't for the bell that chose just the best moment to ring. Saved by the bell, haha.

"Don't start fighting so early in the morning! Come on Sam, we gotta go to class and you can't be late again"

"Ok. Later dork"

"Later… you"

"Why don't you let mama the nicknames and you go take care of your nerdy stuff? That way you'll lose in a less embarrassing way" I pat his cheek and quickly turn around and follow Carly to the classroom. My finger tingle from touching his skin, it has been so long since I touched him for the last time, and still my whole body remembers how it felt to both, touch him and be touched by him. But I can't risk and think about it, not now nor ever. It was a one time thing, I'd known that from the beginning. Because the beginning was the end, and our first time was also our last time.

~Flashback~

"So did we just break up?"

"Feels like it" it sure feels like it; like been punched in the gut and stabbed in the heart at exactly the same time.

"But… it was…mutual, right?" yes, it was 'mutual' because we are both really stupid.

"Yeah! But I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerd little heart" just so they don't realize that my 'tough' little heart broke too.

"Fair enough" Fair? In which way is this 'fair'? it hurts, so much that it can't possibly be fair.

"Oh well" life is that way, never fair. First it gives you something good, something you love, then takes it away leaving you feeling worse than you did in the start, when you didn't even know the thing you love existed.

I start walking and I just can think of running, getting away from this boy, this elevator, this lobby, this building, this pain…

"I love you" three words, eight letters, and a whole lot bunch of feelings. That's when I realize that's what I feel for him. I hadn't been able to put a name to the mixed mass of feeling that flowed through me with just looking at him, but now he provided one; love.

"I love you too" realization makes the words come a little choked, cause I feel like singing right now, and talking seems a bit unnatural in the moment. So I go and kiss him, but when our lips met I remember the situation we're at. We just broke up, and I just now found out I love him. There's gotta be a way to show him how much I mean the words I said.

"It's only 10:30" and again he gives me the answer.

"Wanna break up at midnight?" just like that Cinderella story dad used to read to Melanie and me. Magic's gone at midnight, but it still has concequences; the missing shoe is found, love is born and there's a happily ever after. Ok so, maybe happily ever afters don't exist in real life, maybe they do, but I'm still willing to try.

"That works" seems like he's too.

"Ok" as the door of the elevator closes again, I can only think of how much I love him and how little time we got left. So I deepen our kiss and everything goes up from there…

I left the shoe, now's up to him to find it.

~End flashback~

So good for 'not gonna think about it'! now I feel the need to cry, because after almost-eight months he still hasn't found it; and he most probably won't.

"Sam, is everything ok? You seem a little lost" carly's got her 'concerned friend' face on and I suddenly feel the need to tell her everything that has happened since that night. But we're in school right now, and I can't risk it; mama's got a reputation to care for.

"You joking carls? This is math in here! Of course I'm lost"

"It's history Sam, not math!"

"Oh… well that just proves my point further" she just shakes her head and I promise myself I'll tell her everything as soon as we get to her place.

"You and Freddie what?" Carly's yell is so loud! I bet everyone in this side of Seattle was able to hear her.

"Geez! Carly calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I 'CALM DOWN'? I MEAN, YOU JUST TOLD ME FREDDIE AND YOU HAD SE-" and I thought she'd been loud before! Note to self: NEVER tell Carly Shay to calm down.

"Yeah but it was almost eight months ago and-"

"And your just telling me NOW? So good for 'telling each other everything'!" chiz, I forgot that. Great, to top my other problems, now Carly's mad at me!

"I didn't tell you cause… well… I'm pretty sure it meant nothing so…" and I start sobbing, cause that is the thing that keeps me up at night. He told me he loved me then, once in the elevator and again in his room, and I believed him. I thought we were making love, but maybe it was just sex for him, just maybe…

And that possibility is what made me cry the most. Even right now, I didn't care one bit if carly saw me cry now. I needed this, needed to let go of all the feelings I had inside, and carly was my best friend and (according to the best friend manual) she had to deal with this things.

"Oh God, Sam. Come here" carly hugs me so tight I can hardly breath, but right now that's what it takes to keep me from falling apart in little pices.

"I'm sure your wrong Sam, I'm sure it meant something, no, I'm sure it meant everything to him, just because it was with you and he loves you-"

"But he doesn't! He said he did, but now I'm sure he doesn't…"

"He does." She looks so serious and confident with what she's saying. I want so much to believe her, but I gotta be sure first.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He told me himself. You remember when… when.. well"

"When what?"

"When that smart guy found out about me not being intelligent. Well, in the night after you fell asleep in the couch, Freddie and I went up to the studio and I started crying and… well, I asked him why any guy loved me. And you know what he said?" carly looks at me and I shake my head "He said, 'you'll find someone who loves you for who you are, just like I love Sam for who she is.' He said you didn't have to pretend to be someone else because he's 'crazy for the crazy you'. Sam, he really loves you, and I'm pretty sure that the only reason he's not beging you to go back to him is because he's as scared as you are. And we both know Freddie tends to overthink things a little, so if you want him back YOU are the one who's gotta make the first move. That or you can wait for another year 'til he mans up and decides to ask you himself" carly smiles and I have to smile back at her cause everything she said makes sense, and that can totally be the truth.

"So now quit crying and go get yourself your boyfriend! I'll be here waiting for the deets"

"K, you're the best carly, you knew that?"

"I'd heard it before" she smiles and motions for me to get to busyness, and that's exactly what I do.

"Hey carly, guess who got her boyfriend back!"

"Oh my God, Sam! That's so good news! But wait, why did you take so much?"

"Oh well… we had some 'things' to catch up with" I tell her with a smirk.

"Things to- OH GOSH! DON'T TELL ME YOU… did you do it again?"

"Again and again, and again and again…"

"I GET IT!"

"Hahaha, Carly I'm so happy now!"

"Who wouldn't after all that 'love'?" I look at carly and she's got this little smile in her face that tells me she knows what she's talking about. Guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Wakey wakey kiddos!" Spencer is jumping up and down on the bed right between carly's and my feet. What a way to wake us up! At least is not my mom's tickle monster; I can't hit my mom to make her stop, spencer is other matter though.

"OUCH!" he yells as he falls of the bed after having me quick his ankle.

"See Spence, that's why you shouldn't jump on the bed" I tell him while carly glares at me for kicking her little (28 year old) baby brother.

"That's mean Sam! He just wanted to wake us up in a funny way"

"Yeah well, he could've made some bacon I wouldn't hit him for that"

"I did make bacon! I was just gonna tell you that" oops

"Oh well, you should've started with that part! Anyway, sorry Spence. Now let's go get bacon!" I get up from the bed just to fall on it again when I feel a sharp pain cross my lower belly, but it goes so quickly that I wonder I imagined it.

"Sam, you ok?" Carly's 'concerned friend' mode is on, but I'm ok so I just shake my hand and rush downstairs to meet with my bacon.

"Hey baby" I hear Freddie call from the door. It had been so long since I heard that! It's been two weeks since I walked into his room and kiss him; and so it's been two weeks since we got back together, but this is the first time he calls me that again! I'm not gonna lie, just hearing that word come out of his lips makes me happier than all the world's bacon.

"Hey" I get up from the couch (where I had been eating my bacon) and walk to him, standing in my toes to kiss him as soon as I reach him.

"Ow!" I pull out of the kiss when another sharp pain hits me, this time it feels stronger, but it's gone as suddenly as it comes.

"Sam? What is it?" I look up at his worried face and stretch to kiss him again.

"Nothing, it's gone now"

"You sure, it looked like you were in pain"

"I was, maybe it's just cramps or something" Hahaha, his face is priceless when he registers my words. Men!

We are currently in Spencer's car on our way to school, but I could as well be riding a unicorn on my way to wonderland and I wouldn't even notice as I am currently kissing Freddie, and I tend to not pay attention (to say the least) to the world when I'm kissing him. Nothing can take me outta the bliss his lips produce; nothing but the sharp pain that makes a reappearance.

"OW!" this time it's so strong it makes yell and, of course, I scare the life out off all my friends.

"Sam? Sam? You ok? What's wrong? Sam?" again, the pain is gone really quick but I'm starting to get a little worried and it's obvious that carly, spencer and Freddie are too. It takes a lot of convincing to get them to let me go to school (never thought I'd say that sentence) but finally I do and so now, that brings me to the current situation.

We're in English class and it's almost time to go home. That's all I think as another pain makes me break my pencil as I grab it too strong in an attempt to keep from screaming. First I thought the pain will start to go away, but it hasn't. It has gotten worse, much much worse.

Another one hits me and this time I can't stop the little whimper that escapes my lips. Thank god, though, no one heard; but if this keeps going on I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself.

The bell rings just as another pain comes, this time it lasts a little longer but it's still no more than a few seconds. Still it hurts so much it draws tears to my eyes, they stay there though.

"Hey carls" I say as I open my locker and quickly shove my stuff inside.

"Hey Sam. Hey did you hear profeso- Oh my god!" she turns to look at me just when another pain hits me and this one is so strong I have to grab my locker for support.

"Ooow! ow,ow…" All I can do is gasp in pain for the few seconds it lasts, then I raise my head again and see a very concerned looking Carly watching me.

"Sam? What-"

"I'm having horrible cramps carly. I really just wanna go home, your home I mean, and lie in the couch with a warm blanket and some chocolate chip cookies, then I'll be better" Carly's face immediately relaxes and she smiles and calls spencer so we won't have to walk the whole way.

Just minutes after I fell asleep in carly's couch, I'm awoken by a particularly intense pain. It makes me scream, and this time it lasts a whole lot longer.

"Sam? Sam!" Freddie comes in and rushes to my side. "I was in my room and I heard you scream, Sam what wrong?"

"I don't know. It hurts and Carly and Spencer went to the drugstore to get some painkillers but - OOWWW!" the pain makes me bend over my stomach with it's intensity. It's worse than any other and I scream so loud that Mrs. Benson comes rushing to the apartment.

"Samantha? Oh God! Freddie go bring my first aid kit, now!"

"Yeah" Freddie starts to get up, but then other pain even more intense hits me and I scream even more while squeezing his hand.

"No, no, Freddie, don't leave me please. OW ow, ow, ow!"

"I'll be right back I just-"

"No ple- AAAAA!"

"Mom! What do I do?"

"Hold her hand, I'll go get my kit and I'll call an ambulance, I think it can be her kidneys…" I don't get to hear anything else because another pain arrives even before the other one totally wears off, and then everything goes black.

**I'll give a huge clap to the person who guesses what is wrong with sam. Also I'll write a story/oneshot of what they want :) If it's more than one person who guesses right... mmm... guess I'll have a lot to write, right? Yeah I'll take requests on whoever guesses right so, go and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness, that's all I can see. Everything goes black, and I don't know what's happening or where I am. Everything's just so DARK! I can't even see my beyond my nose (I can't even see my nose!). am I dead? I can't be dead!

"Am I dead?" the words escape my lips in a whisper; they sound real, just like they would sound if I were alive so…

"Don't even say that Sam, of course you're not dead! The light just went off." I hear Freddie's voice and I can breathe again. So I'm not dead, good. But just as I'm taking another breath in relief, another pain hits me. It's so strong! It feels like something's ripping me from the inside; something that wants to come out.

"Bathroom, I- I've gotta go to the ba-bathroom" I'm still gasping in pain and that makes me stutter.

"My mom will be here in a minute, she'll take you" but I don't have a minute! I need to go now if I don't want to do it right here!

"I need to go now I-" too late, I feel something driping from between my legs. Great, I just peed in my pants!

In that moment, Mrs. Benson opens the door and the lights come back. I instantly look down to my jeans to check the mess, but its not pee I find. My jeans are tainted a very dark red, and the puddle in the floor it's nothing else but blood.

"Oh God! Freddie, quickly lay her back down on the couch and take her jeans and underwear off!" she runs to Spencer's bathroom as soon as she finishes talking and I can hear her moving around, but I stop paying attention as soon as yet another pain comes. This time is different though. It's impossibly strong for one thing, but it's also different cause it's in a different location. This time it's not in my lower abdomen but… down 'there'. And it's also different because now, I'm feeling an irresistible need to push.

Freddie finishes taking my jeans and underwear off just when another, even stronger, pain reaches me; it makes me bend my legs and, again, makes me push hard. Another pain hurts and I push harder; I start feeling something coming out of me and I push even harder and it's suddenly over.

The pain totally disappears and I go limp. I'm just so tired and I feel like sleeping, but then I hear a loud gasp and I turn to see Freddie. His face looks so surprised that it would be comical if it weren't so scaring. I follow his sight path and find myself staring between my legs. But where it should be just a couch now it's a blood covered baby. He starts crying and moving his tiny arms and legs and, through the corner of my eye, I see mrs. Benson come out of the bathroom holding a bunch of towels. And then everything goes black again, instead now it's not just the lights.

I open my eyes suddenly just to close them again. It's bright, too bright, in here. Am I in heaven? Does this mean I'm dead? But I can't be dead though, because I can feel pain, I'm in a lot of pain right now; and this obviously can't be heaven because it's supposed to be really calm in there and this is the exact opposite, there is a lot of noice in here. A siren. I recognize the sound and I think I know where I am. I open my eyes and… yeah, that's it. An ambulance.

"You're awake! Thank god! Sam what-" I look at the person who's speaking, Freddie of course, but then another pain hits me, it hurts so much!

"AAAAAAAAA!" and another, and another. Why are they coming so fast?

"AaaaaaaAAA! OW!"

"Miss? Miss, what is it? Where does it hurt?" you're kidding, right? They're freaking paramedics! How can they NOT know 'what it is'!

I bend my legs and start pushing again. Apparently, that's the hint they needed. A woman got between my legs and catched the baby as soon as it came out.

But wait, did a BABY just came out of me? I look at the woman's arms just to make sure and, yep there's a baby in there.

"It's a girl" I hear her start crying and I see Freddie's lips moving but it starts to get all blurry and, once again, I fall into darkness.

**Ok, this one's really short but the last one was really long so they kinda complement each other. :) **

**This is where my dream finished and, if you want me to continue, I'll start making things up along the way (that unless tonight I dream the rest of the story and I'm not lying when I tell you, that has actually happened) so review and tell me what you'd like to read :)**

**Sam was pregnant! She had been for eight months (she got pregnant the first time they did it) and now she gave birth to twins! **

**For those who guessed right: you get your huge clap and the chance to make requests! Haha**

**For those who didn't: you get a big clap for participating! **

**Hope this chapter didn't sound silly, but I had never been pregnant and I've obviously never given birth and so I'm not sure how it goes so, please don't be mean!**

**I seriously hope this wasn't so bad… please tell me if you want me to continue with this.**


	3. iNeed names

**Hey guys! Sorry for making you think this was another chapter but I forgot to a VERY important question in the last chapter and I cannot continue without it!**

**So, before I ask my question, I'll take this chance to thank those who already reviewed and encourage those who hasn't. Now, question:**

**What do you think I should name the babies?**

**Names! I need the names in order to continue with the story so, please help me with that!**

**They're twins, a boy and a girl; just wanted to let that clear =)**

**K, so now please review and give me your ideas and I'll update as soon as I got the names :) so, feel no pressure ;)**


	4. The REAL Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ugg" what is that sound? I hear a faint beeping sound and it's just so annoying! Why can't it shut up so I can resume sleeping, huh? I'm just so tired… ah, but the beeping is still there. "Uggh" I groan again and I try to ignore it.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake? Sam!" Carly's voice is even more annoying that the strange beeping sound, and it a lot more difficult to ignore. "Come on Sam, I know you're awake so stop faking!" ok, is it just me or does she sound angry?

I open my eyes and find myself in a bright room. It all white and it smells a lot like disinfectant there's a window at the right side off the bed I'm lying on, and a door I assume is the bathroom at the left and, right beside it, is a really big couch in which Freddie is sitting with a little pink bundle in his arms.

As soon as my eyes reach him, they can't stop looking at him; and not just him but the little baby I'm sure is inside the blanket. My baby.

"Sam!" I snap my head back at Carly as she yells my name and now I'm sure I didn't imagine Carly's anger. Why is she angry?

I just stare at her waiting for the words she obviously wants to say and, as I do, her expression gets even more and more annoyed. Ok, what am I missing here?

"How could you not tell me you were pregnant?" And the words are out. Is that really the trouble? I open my mouth to tell her I didn't know it myself but she keeps talking. "I'm your best friend Sam! I would've supported you! And how could you not tell Freddie? Didn't you think he had the right to know? I mean, this are his babies aren't they?" I wait to make sure she's done speaking and then I open my mouth, again.

"Don't even say that Carly, OF COURSE this are his babies, he's the only one I've ever been with" she opens her mouth to interrupt me but I hold up my hand so she won't. "You ask me why I didn't tell you I was pregnant, well truth is, I didn't know it myself! This is imposible in so many ways! First of all, when Freddie and I did it, we used protection and I even took a pill the next day! And this whole time I kept having my period, I didn't gain a pound and I never started showing! Believe me, I REALLY didn't know!"

I look at her and then at Freddie and, when I see they believe me, I'm able to breath again.

"This is so weird isn't it" Freddie gets up from the couch and comes to sit in my bed right next to me; and I can do nothing but stare at the tiny baby he's got in his arms. She's just so tiny! Unbelievably so; but I can see her tiny little hand holding onto Freddie's finger so tightly that it's starting to turn white from the lack of blood flow (Freddie's finger, not the baby's hand). Seems like someone's got her momma's strength (Wow! Momma? I guess my nickname fits me better now). Suddenly I find myself searching her face to see what else she got from me; her head is covered with thick brown hair so that's Freddie. Her eyes are closed so I can't tell but I wonder what color they'll be (but I know that, even If they were open, I wouldn't be able to tell the color of her eyes because all babies' eyes are a very dark blue when they're born and it takes a few weeks before the color defines). Her nose looks a lot like mine did when I was little, so I guess she got that from me; and her lips seem to be a mix of Freddie's and mine.

I keep looking at her and I feel tears leaving my eyes because, in my whole life, I had never done something right, and yet now I'd made her and she was so PERFECT!

"Here, why don't you hold her?" I look up at Freddie and I see his eyes are shining with unshed tears. I get lost in his eyes, they're just so beautiful! But then I feel something warm against my arm and I look down and see Freddie trying to give the baby to me.

I hold her and it feels so natural, so right, it's like my arms were shaped just to fit her perfectly*.

"Hey baby… mmm… Freddie what am I supposed to tell her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have the slightest idea of what to do, what to tell her… what did you tell her when you held her the first time?"

"Well, the first time I held her was right after she was born and you fainted, the woman had to take care of you so she just cut the cord and gave her to me. I was far too shocked for talking then, all I could do was hold her and look at what the paramedics were doing to you and…" Freddie stops talking and he looks at Carly before looking down at our daughter's face. I look at Carly too and her face looks so sad and worried, and Freddie's is pretty much the same as he strokes the baby's head. Ok, now I'm worried.

"And?" just then do I remember, didn't I have two babies? The memory of the past hours get to me like a flashback. I can see it all, almost feel it all. I remember how the pain got worse as the day went by; remember I was sleeping in Carly's couch when the pain reached it's peak; remember Freddie taking my blood-stained jeans and, most importantly, I remember giving birth to a baby. A baby boy.

So, where is he now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok k, I fell asleep in the bus on my way home from school today and this came up! Yeah, I know I have weird dreams!**

**This is the stuff I tried to imply but I'm absolutely sure I failed at doing, so I write it here just so you know:**

**- Carly was mad cause she thought Sam had been keeping secrets from her, but as soon as she explained herself, Carly absolutely believed her. Sam wouldn't lie with something like that, I think.**

**- Freddie wasn't mad at Sam, but he is really confused; also he never doubted the kids were his, and nor did Carly actually, that was just something she said so Sam would tell the truth.**

**Just so you know:**

**- I started writing this as Freddie's POV, but I found out I suck at it (like, terribly suck at it) so I just wrote this as Sam's POV instead and I think it's a lot better. I will, however, try to write Freddie's POV later on the story; if you got any suggestions form me please share =)**

**- They checked both babies and they found out the girl was perfectly healthy so they gave her to Freddie while Sam was unconscious.**

**What is wrong with the baby boy?**

**What will Marissa, Pam and Spencer think about this whole thing?**

**What about Melanie, Gibby and all the other kids from school?**

**What about iCarly? **

**What will Sam and Freddie do?**

**Why am I writing so many questions? Oh right, to keep you interested. Did it work?**

**Also, I gotta say that I wrote this really fast and in some weird program with no spell-check so sorry if anything's mistakenly written. **

**Anyways, please tell me what you think about this chap and the whole story =)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***That was a little alike to what Bella said when she held Reneesme for the first time, not that I'm comparing them, but still I liked that part :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for making you wait that long! I have a good excuse though, but I know that right now what you want to do is to read the story, so I'll give my explanations after that. Now go and read! :)**

**Disclaimer: since disclaimers make me cry for not owning iCarly, I'll just pretend I do and move on.**

**Chapter 4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sam's POV **

"Freddie? Where… where is him?" Freddie looks at me and then turns to Carly as if asking for help, so I turn to her as well.

"Carly?" she jumps a little when I call her name and she seems really panicky. Oh my! What can possibly be so wrong to put my best friend like this? Is it something about the baby? "Is there something wrong with him?" the last question comes out loudly without my permission, but still I wait for the answer. I see Freddie sigh and then look at me just to look back again, and Carly turns her gaze away from me and she opens and close her mouth again and again making her look as a fish. But nothing comes out, they don't say a word, I don't get my answer.

I look down at the baby in my arms. Her eyes are open now and she's looking at me.

"Do you know where he is? Do you know where your brother is? Do you? Cause these two morons here don't seem to know. It seems like they can't even speak. Can you speak? Can you tell me where your brother is?" ok, so I know the baby can't tell me anything and yet, when I finish talking, she opens her pink little mouth and lets out a little sound, but just then the door bursts open and Spencer comes in.

"FREDDIE! The doctor said he needed to talk to you! The baby- oh, hi Sam. I didn't know you were awake"

"Well I am, mmm… what were you saying about the baby?"

"Baby? What baby? I know no baby. I didn't come here to tell Freddie that the doctor needs to talk with him, no. I came here to tell him that they've got creamed corn in the cafeteria and I want some and I don't have money so, COME WITH ME FREDDIE!" he grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him out of the room, leaving me alone with Carly. Time to make her talk.

I'm pretty sure she saw the intentions in my face and she started to back away. Like a little bird caught under the snake's gaze. Except this time, I wouldn't jump over her; not literally at least.

She's expecting me to try to take the information by force, for that she's prepared. So I've gotta do it another way… that's it!

I look back down at the baby and speak to Carly. "Why isn't anyone talking to me? There must be something really wrong. Carly, what's going on?" I look back at Carly so she can see the tears rolling off my eyes, and I see they made their work; my best friend opens her eyes wide with the surprise of seeing me cry and she walks close to me in an attempt to calm me down.

"No. no Sam, that's not it. I- I'm not supposed to tell you!" not supposed to tell me? I got the right to know! I take a deep breath to calm myself and then I keep acting.

I pull my head down and I, fake-ly, start sobbing.

"Sam, Sam! Calm down, please! No hear me, everything's ok I promise! It's just…" right when she was going to spill the words the door reopens and in comes Freddie, followed by spencer and the doctor. I look at them and Freddie immediately rushes to my side.

"Sam? Are you crying?" he sounds surprised but there is also an edge to his voice that tells me to keep acting and I'll have him telling me everything, so I do. I shake my head and fake another little sob while more tears fall from my eyes.

"No Sam, don't cry. Everything gonna be ok, I swear! Look, the doctor came to tell you the good news" he wipes away my tears and then turns to the doctor.

"That's exactly why I'm here. I'm doctor Sanders and I just finished checking on your baby boy, a nurse will be bringing him to you in a few. I actually just am here to bring you the release papers and to give you my congratulations. Your friends here told me what happened and I have to say you did wonderfully. This is not something you see every day…" he kept going but I just ignored him cause he was making me feel like a freak from some circus. And right now I had more important stuff to feel, like relief that the baby boy was fine but, most of all, confusion for all that happened in just a few hours. I mean, yesterday I was just an average teenager spending the day with my boyfriend in my best friend's house and today I was the mother of said boyfriend's twins!

I didn't even notice when the doctor left, being too caught in my thoughts. What would I tell my mom? Did she know already? How on earth am I going to tell her? I can hardly go 'mom I'm home! Oh and guess what, you're a grandma now!' but I can't keep this from her either. What am I gonna do? And I have to tell Melanie too, and J'Mam-maw and if uncle Carmine ever finds out he'll stab Freddie all over!

I'm taken out of my thoughts when the door opens again; this time is a nurse, and in her arms, I assume, is my baby.

"Ms. Puckett? Here is your baby boy. He had some trouble breathing at first, but he's completely fine now and your free to go" she smiles at me and I do the same. I want to hold the baby, but my arms are already full with the girl. Freddie notices the situation and he grabs the girl out of my arms so the nurse can hand me the boy.

I hold him and, for a minute, my questions go away. They don't fully disappear, but just go to second stage. Right now the most important thing was the baby boy in my arms. He is bigger and heavier than his sister, I'm sure, but he looks so much like her. He also has brown hair and it looks kinda curly too; his eyes, like his sister's, are a deep almost-black blue, so I guess they'll have my eye color. I look at his features and all I can find is Freddie! The baby looks so much like his father it unbelievable, and yet he's perfect.

"Hey baby, you had me worried. Where were you huh? Had fun in there?" I smile cause he looks like if he wants to answer me, he opens his mouth and lets out a little sound while also moving his arms and legs.

"Looks like he missed you too. Oh God, Sam He's so beautiful! Can I hold him?" I give him to Carly and I see her coo at him and, for now, everything's ok.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok, now the chapter's done, I believe it's time for my explanation…. Well, thing is I'm studying to be a teacher and tomorrow I'll start working in a real classroom with real kids and all that, and my teachers had me preparing a lot of stuff and activities and that kinda stuff, so I literally didn't have time to do nothing more than homework. I didn't even get to see the sun in two days!**

**Ok, but that's in the past and, thankfully, now I got time to breath and write fanfiction :) so you can expect more of this story along the week. I don't know when I'll be updating, but I think it can be either Wednesday or Thursday so keep checking!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review, cause as soon as I read a review I start thinking 'bout ideas and I update a lot sooner! So, REVIEW!**

**Please, please, pleeeaseee! **


End file.
